Dem Himmel so nah
by misamy
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles. Harry steht auf der Schwelle des Todes...


Hey leute

hier ein kleines One-shot, was ich schon vor ner weile auf ner anderen Seite veröffentlicht hatte als Extrastory. Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!!

* * *

**Dem Himmel so nah**

Er hatte immer gekämpft. Von Beginn seines Lebens an. Immer hatte er kämpfen müssen und niemanden hatte es interessiert, ob er dazu fähig war oder nicht.

Konnte es man ihm da übel nehmen, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr kämpfen wollte? Dass er sich einfach nicht mehr dazu im Stande sah?

Eigentlich nicht, oder? Und so war es schließlich passiert. Er war gestorben.

Es war merkwürdig, aber es wusste genau, dass er tot war.

Es war nicht so, dass er einen Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf sah – das wäre ja noch schöner! - oder er auf seinen toten Körper, umringt von seinen Freunden, hinab sah. Auch konnte er keine längst verstorbene Verwandte – seine Eltern – sehen oder fühlte sich zu einem hellen Licht am Ende eines scheinbar unendlich dunklen Tunnels hingezogen.

Das alles war nicht der Fall und dennoch wusste er, dass sein Leben auf Erden vorbei war. Merkwürdigerweise hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und absolute Dunkelheit umgab ihm. Da war es egal, ob er die Augen offen hatte oder nicht. Er sah nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen.

Die Frage, ob er nach dem Tod noch Augen – seinen Körper generell – besaß, hatte er in den Hintergrund geschoben. Es war egal.

Das einzig merkwürdige in diesem Moment war, dass er sich nicht an seinen Tod erinnern konnte. Er wusste alles andere aus seinem Leben, Dinge aus seiner frühesten Kindheit, an die er sich vorher nie erinnert hatte, doch an die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden seines irdischen Daseins erinnerte er sich nicht.

Aber irgendwie war ihm das auch egal. Es war vorbei, nur das war wichtig. Endgültig, denn der Tod war unwiderruflich und nicht einmal Voldemort hatte die Fähigkeit einen Toten wieder zu beleben, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er das sicher nicht mal im Traum vorhaben würde.

Ja es war vorbei!

Endlich war er frei.

Plötzlich spürte er wieder festen Boden unter sich und schlagartig wurde es hell.

Warme Erde streichelte seine nackten Füße und als er an sich hinab sah, erkannte er, dass er nur eine kurze Hose und ein ärmelloses T-shirt trug.

Er stand auf einer Wiese, die glatt aus einem Märchen entsprungen sein könnte. Um ihn herum blühten die verschiedensten Blumen, in den verschiedensten Farben. Viele Schmetterlinge ließen es sich nicht nehmen auf diesen Halt zu machen. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt floss ein breiter Fluss und teilte die Wiese. Auf der anderen Seite sah es jedoch genauso aus, wie hier bei ihm. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und wärmte ihm die Haut.

Ja, wenn er ehrlich war, so konnte der Himmel ruhig sein. Er hatte sich nie viele Gedanken über den Tod und den Himmel gemacht. Viel zu sehr war er mit seinem Überleben beschäftigt gewesen. Natürlich hatten sie darüber gesprochen – er und seine Freunde. Es waren schließlich schwere Zeiten, in denen der Tot allgegenwärtig war. Und doch hatte er sich da immer raus gehalten.

Wie stellte man sich den Himmel vor. Ein großes, goldenes Tor, vor dem ein alter Mann mit einem großen Buch sitzt und dich hinein lässt, nachdem er dich in seiner Liste gefunden hat. Das war doch schon ein wenig kitschig oder?

Doch das war jetzt egal. Darüber brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zumachen. Gedankenverloren lief er durch die Wiese und genoss die wenigen Geräusche, welche die Tiere auf der Wiese verursachten.

»Harry?« »

Er wirbelte herum und versuchte die Person auszumachen, die ihn gerade angesprochen hatte. In einigen Metern Entfernung konnte er schließlich mehrere Gestalten erkennen. Je näher er ihnen kam, desto deutlicher konnte er sie sehen. Es waren drei, zwei Männer und eine Frau. Sie standen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, direkt am Ufer. Ihre ebenfalls nackten Füße berührten das Wasser.

Als er auch das Ufer erreicht hatte, konnte er sich die drei Gestallten endlich von nahem genau betrachten.

Und sein Herzschlag setzte für einem Moment aus.

»Harry!« Diesmal klang die Stimme freudig, nicht mehr so unsicher, wie zuvor.

Seine Füße berührten das Wasser, doch die Eiseskälte störte ihn nicht.

»Mum?«, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Die junge Frau, die er bis jetzt nur von Fotos und aus Snapes Erinnerung kannte, lächelte herzlich und streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus.

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf die anderen beiden Männer. Einer davon war sein Vater. Sein Ebenbild, dem er in so vielen Dingen ähnelte. Der Rumtreiber, der in seiner Schulzeit fast jedem einen Streich gespielt hatte. Der Mann, von dem er sein Talent fürs Fliegen hatte.

Daneben, er hatte es fast schon geahnt, stand Sirius, sein Patenonkel. Er grinste breit und Harry musste zugeben, dass er viel besser als zu seinen Lebzeiten aussah. Jünger, glücklicher und entspannter.

»Komm zu uns, Junge«, bat sein Vater lächelnd. Harry nickte und machte einen weiteren Schritt ins Wasser. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie kalt es wirklich war. Seine Füße wurden langsam taub und schmerzten.

»Ich komme, das Wasser ist nur so unglaublich kalt.« Ein weiterer schmerzhafter Schritt. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu seiner Mutter und er erstarrte. Sie hatte sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes gelehnt und weinte bitterlich.

Schnell erkannte Harry, dass es keine Freudentränen waren. Er versuchte sich nicht irritieren zu lassen, doch plötzlich merkte er, wie er nicht mehr vorwärts kam. Eine unsichtbare Wand hielt ihn davon ab, weiter zu kommen.

Wieder hob er seinem Blick und sah zu den Menschen, die er am meisten liebte und vermisste. »Was habt ihr?«, fragte er verwirrt. Seine Mutter hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und weinte immer noch an der Schulter seines Vaters. Dieser sah Harry nicht an. Sein Blick ging Richtung Boden. Seine Arme waren um die zitternde Frau geschlungen.

Einzig allein Sirius sah ihn an und der Blick in seinen Augen machte Harry klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Das Glitzern war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. »Es ist noch nicht so weit, Harry!«

Harry verstand nicht. Was meinte er damit? Sirius schien seine unausgesprochene Frage zu verstehen, denn er fuhr fort. »Deine Zeit, Harry, ist noch nicht gekommen. Du darfst noch nicht zu uns.«_Das_ verstand Harry und wollte es gleichzeitig doch nicht wahrhaben.

»Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich meine, ich bin doch hier, bei euch! Ich bin tot, verdammt nochmal!«, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, wurde mit jeden Wort lauter.

Harry hörte wie seine Mutter erneut aufschluchzte. Sein Vater hob den Kopf und sah ihn fest in die Augen. »Nein, mein Sohn, wenn dass so wäre, würdest du zu uns kommen können und du würdest das Wasser auch nicht als kalt empfinden. Deine Seele hat sich lediglich für einem Moment von deinem Körper gelöst, doch die Verbindung besteht noch. Und solange dies so ist, kannst du nicht zu uns.«

Jede Kraft verließ Harry. Schwerfällig sank in das kalte Wasser. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. »Das kann nicht sein! Ich will nicht wieder zurück. Bitte!«

Plötzlich spürte er ein starkes Ziehen an seinem Herzen. Er keuchte auf und griff sich an die Brust. Ein Blick auf seine Hände ließ ihn abermals aufkeuchen. Er begann sich aufzulösen.

Hilflos suchte er den Blick seiner Eltern. Seine Mutter hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihm nun aus verweinten Augen an. »Keine Angst, Liebling.« Ihre Stimme zitterte. »Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es dir! Wir werden uns wieder sehen!«

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er wollte nicht weg, wollte bei ihnen bleiben. »Ich vermisse euch!«, war das letzte was er sagen konnte, dann hüllte ihn wieder Dunkelheit ein.

Und er verfluchte sein Leben und seine Existenz. Langsam begann er ich auch wieder zu erinnern.

Er war mit seinen Freuden und einigen Auroren aufgebrochen, um ein Außenlager der Todesser hoch zu nehmen. Dort sollte ein paar Gefangene gehalten werden. Sie hatten nicht mit viel Gegenwehr gerechnet, doch plötzlich waren sie überrumpelt worden. Harry hatte sich inmitten von fast einem Dutzend Todesser gesehen, die alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

Es war wohl dieser Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass es vorbei war. Gleichzeitig hatten gleich mehrere Todesser Flüche auf ihn geschossen und er hatte mehrmals den Todesfluch darunter ausmachen können.

Er hatte nicht einmal versucht sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu retten. Hatte kein Schild heraufbeschworen oder war in Deckung gegangen. In diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er hier nicht mehr lebend raus kommen würde.

Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als er einen brutalen Schmerz spürte. Er stöhnte auf und im nächsten Moment schienen die Außengeräusche auf ihn hinabzuprasseln.

»Er atmet!«

»Schnell ein Heilungstrank!«

»Wo bleiben die Heiler?«

»Oh Gott Harry, du lebst! Merlin sei Dank!«

Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und sah in die haselnussbraunen Hermines. Sie weinte.

Ein müdes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, als er sagte: »Hey Mine, ich bin zurück.«

Dann fiele ihm die Augen zu und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Ja, er war zurück. Doch der Preis dafür war zu hoch gewesen, dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst.

Und eins wurde ihm in den nächsten Tagen klar.

Er würde wahrscheinlich nie frei sein. Nicht mal im Tod.

* * *

Ende?! 

Kommis??? **lieb guck**


End file.
